


Our Brother was Right

by DepressedTatertot



Series: Shit that I made on impulse [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anarchist Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Dysfunctional Family, Explosions, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Injury, Major Character Injury, Referenced Pogtopia, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Wilbur Soot, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, The Button Room, Wilbur Soot-centric, big bro technoblade is kinda a bitch, depressing ig, impulsive shit’s the best, mentioned war, your sister was right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29543760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressedTatertot/pseuds/DepressedTatertot
Summary: TommyInnit was the one to try and talk Wilbur out of blowing up the country——Based off the song Your Sister was Right by Wilbur Soot
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Shit that I made on impulse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154021
Comments: 4
Kudos: 96





	Our Brother was Right

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe I going to have fun with this one
> 
> Let’s see if I can bet my high score in word count (2610)
> 
> Hope you enjoy this :)
> 
> I had to keep reposting this as I wrote it because my WiFi is shit and I didn’t want it deleting my progress for the 5 time.

The revolution was over. Schlatt was dead. They had control over their country again.they could all be happy once more. Well... not all of them.

——

TommyInnit was given the title president once Schlatt was dead. But he promptly resigned the title and gave it to Wilbur. His older brother. The man who built this country with his own two hands. The man who originally just wanted to make drugs in the back of an old van with his brother for the hell of it. The person who he thought would be the best choice for President.

So promptly after changing Manburg back to L’Manburg, Tommy gave the presidency seat to Wilbur. The citizens of their country were happy to accept the new President. Tommy stepped down from the podium with a promise to get his discs back. A few people chickened at that because it was the most  _ ‘Tommy _ ’ thing he could’ve said.

——

Wilbur walked up to the podium with almost no idea what to say. He decided on improvising. He hadn’t planned on becoming president. _ He hadn’t planned on living long enough to become president _

“I’m going to keep this brief...” he spoke as he spoke. He didn't have much today and he didn’t want to be president so he wanted to get it over with quickly.

Wilbur’s first decree as president wanted to change the horrid black and orange flag back to its original colors and design. He did this saying “that is not the national flag of our nation. The national flag of our nation is yellow, black, red white and blue.” The crowd cheered as he freed them of the changes brought by a tyrant. Giving everyone hope that they would be able to recover and be a happy people under Wilbur’s reign.

But that was Wilbur’s only decree as president.

“Techno, your eyes taught me a lot. You’ve taught me that government is not the way to go. And I agree with you.” he said as he told the country that he couldn’t be president. It left everyone in shock.

——

Tommy’s eyes followed Wilbur down the podium. He felt hurt. He believed so much that his brother would’ve been an amazing president. He watched as Wilbur’s face turned to one of sorrow as they listened to Tubbo. He spoke of poorly put together metaphors and a bright future.

Tommy was the only one who noticed Wilbur slip from the crowd. He felt a pit in his stomach start to form egging him to follow his older brother.

So he did, reluctantly nevertheless, but he did. He didn’t really want to miss his best friend's speech but he had a feeling that this would be more important.

——

Wilbur made his way to the button room. He mumbled to himself about if this would actually work, saying previously someone had removed the red stone.

He didn’t notice how the hole in the wall he had just filled was opened again as Tommy slipped in too.

As they approached the room Wilbur started humming a tune. One that Tommy hadn’t recognized.

Tommy took in his surroundings and his heart dropped. He saw the button. He saw the words scratched into the stone walls. He started unconsciously stepping back and hit a wall.

The older of the two swiftly turned around and stared directly at Tommy.

——

“You know, I didn’t expect anyone to follow me here. Didn’t think anyone cared enough...” he said looking at Tommy with sad eyes. They had completely lost their loving glow and now looked like an old piece of bark. Dull and dying.

“Wilbur...” Tommy whispered, not even able to process what was happening. Past memories of a similar situation clouding his thoughts.

They both fell silent. Neither knew what to say or do.

——

_ I thought I couldn't love anymore. Turns out I can't. Not for the same reasons as before. I use everyone I ever meet. _

——

“I've been here so many times. I’ve wanted to blow up this godforsaken country for so long.” Wilbur said, breaking the silence. Tommy's eyes widened as he finally processed the words coming from his brother's mouth.

"B- But you haven't yet, so some part of you must not want to..."

"Oh Tommy... even if I didn't want to, I've gone too far to turn back. I lost so much for this country just for them to turn against me. I can't love anything without harming it." Wilbur spoke as he recalled of all the times he had hurt his people. Hurt his enemy. Hurt his friends. but the memories that hurt the most were the ones of all the times he had hurt his family. 

Wilbur had been the one to take Tommy away from their family at such a young age. He just wanted to go on an adventure with his little brother. But we all know how that turned out. It caused his precious brother to have to grow up early.  _ too early.  _ he thought. He was the reason Tommy was forced into wars and lost two of his lives before he was even 18. Wilbur even dragged in Tommy's best friend Tubbo who ended up having the same fate.

——

_ I can't find the perfect match. Abused as I learned. While I ostracized the ones who loved me back _

——

"And it's not just the things I love that I end up hurting. I end up hurting myself too no matter what I do."

That last sentence made Tommy do a double take. Something felt off about it. Well this whole situation felt off but that's besides the point. "Wilbur... does that mean that you don't love yourself...?" Tommy asked in a whisper. His whole body shook with sorrow. He didn't know why, nothing had even happened yet. He could still save Wilbur.

Wilbur fell silent as he drifted into thought. He wasn't surprised that Tommy had caught on so quickly. He was always such a bright kid.  _ Too bad I had to ruin it. He _ had lost his love for himself long ago. He didn't know when though. Maybe it had been in Pogtopia when he was covering the whole place in buttons. Or maybe it was when he realized so much sorrow he had caused and realized he deserved to feel just as much sorrow as he had caused. His forearms ached at the last thought. Bringing him another reminder that he didn't love himself anymore and didn't deserve to.

Wilbur decided to break the brief stiff silence "Yeah Tommy." he spoke with a loving smile on his face as he looked at his brother.

——

_ On the path of least resistance. I find myself salting the earth. Every time that I miss you _

——

Oh how he wished he would be happy with his family again. For Phil to be their dad and for Technoblade to be their older brother just once more. But that will never happen. He ruined his family and there was nothing he could do to fix it. The easiest thing to do is to accept it and disappear into the nothingness they called the afterlife. He'll leave with a few tears from his brother maybe, but then it'll be over.

"But we can fix that!" Tommy shouted with tears in his eyes. "I can fix that, L'Maburg can fix that. You just have to give us the chance! We can still help, it's not too late!" Tommy said as his watery eyes turned to sobs of desperation. He didn't want to lose his big Brother. 

"Oh Tommy, it's too late for me. I've gone too far and can't be helped."

——

_ Every time that I miss you. I feel the way you hurt _

——

“I know that It hurts, But you'll be able to forget and be happy once I take care of this. Once It’s gone.”  _ once I'm gone _ Wilbur’s mind again drifts to all the times he’s hurt Tommy, and he can only wish it was a bad dream. He wished he had never taken Tommy to the SMP. It was never supposed to end like this...

——

_ You deserve the world. Though it feels like we were built from the same dirt _

——

“You deserve to be able to be happy again Tommy. You’re my little brother and I caused you so much pain. I'm sorry. I hope you'll be able to forgive me one day.” Wilbur spoke. He had another clam smile on his face. It honestly pissed Tommy off. His brother was speaking of such horrible things with a smile. He would have at least thought Wilbur would be sorrowful about it.

“BUT I ALREADY FORGAVE YOU!!! WHY CAN'T YOU SEE THAT?!?!?!” Tommy's Outburst honestly didn't surprise Wilbur. If anything he was surprised it hadn't happened sooner. Tommy has all the right to be mad.

——

_ Oh, I hate to say it but  _ _ your sister _ _ our brother was right. Don't trust English boys with far too much free time _

——

“You know, there was something in my speech that I've been thinking about.'' Wilbur spoke as he recalled what he had said about their older brother. “Technoblade was right, he was just missing something. Government does tear people apart, but I made the government.” He thought out loud.

Tommy was currently staring at him with confusion clearly not understanding what he was trying to say.

——

_ I hate to say it but  _ _ your sister _ _ our brother was right. I'm nothing but a problem, leave you crying overnight _

——

“Having a government caused so many wars. I brought this upon us. I brought the government. I took you away from our home and made a country with a government. It caused wars. It caused trauma. Sure there were a few good bits here and there, but the bad overruled the good. Some of the bade is irreversible even.” Wilbur spoke just as clam as ever. 

“Please Wilby…” Tommy pleaded. He was scared. Wilbur could tell. But it would all be worth it.

“Tommy you might want to start running… I don't know if the TNT will blow up this room too. I can't bear you being hurt.” Slowly Wilbur brought his hand up to the button. He was centimeters away before he stopped and turned to Tommy. 

——

_ I hate to say it but  _ _ your sister _ _ our brother was right. I can't focus on the future, only my short sight _

——

Tommy couldn't move. His eyes were watering like floodgates about to bust. He wanted to scream. He wanted to run to his brother and hug him. He wanted it all to stop.

“I never did pay much attention to the future. I only ever thought about the moment. I never thought about the hell I would bring when creating L’Manburg. Just like I don't account for the fact that someone might follow me here. Please Tommy, leave. You don't need to get hurt and you don't need to see this.” Wilbur said while staring Tommy dead in the eyes. All previous calm in Wilbur's face was replaced with worry. He really didn't want Tommy getting hurt. But he had to do this.

Slowly, he turned Back towards the button. Reached out his hand again and felt something crash into him. 

——

“WILBUR!” Tommy shouted. As he realized he was now able to move again, he ran to his brother and wrapped his arms around his torso and buried his face in the old brown trench coat that Wilbur had been wearing ever since exile. Tommy's watery eyes immediately turned to sobs as he clung to his brother like a lifeline. 

Wilbur pressed the button and the whole world seemed to freeze. The only indication that time was still moving was what's the sound of a fuse being lit . Suddenly the ground began to tremble and shake as the first block of TNT was set off. The chain had started there was no stopping it now. All thoughts being drowned out by the ringing of explosions in their ears. One particularly big explosion sent the two tumbling to the ground. Tommy clung to Wilbur as their country crumbled to the ground.   
  


Suddenly a hole was blown in the side of the room.Wilbert immediately put in front of Tommy shielding him from another explosion. The smell of burnt flesh and gunpowder filled the room. Memories of similar events flooded both Tommy and Wilbur’s minds and they waited out the explosions. Memories that the two wished they had never experienced and could only dream of forgetting. Tommy’s breathing began to speed up. His mind was racing again. He was so trapped in his own mind that he wasn't able to decipher the implication of the two smell filling his nose.

As the last explosion erupted from the ground, the world was quiet again. Nothing but the sound of crumpling rock and burning structures. 

Thinking it the right time to die, Wilbur stood up. He winced as whit hot pain was radiating all through his back. He didn't bother to take a look at the damage done to his back. Instead he frantically looked over Tommy to see if he was ok. He let out a sigh of relief when he was sure that his brother was ok. 

Taking in his surroundings he smiled. He had finally disposed of his unfinished Symphony.  now all he had to do is get rid of the composer  Looking through the hole in the wall, he could see over L’Manburg. There is nothing the crumpled buildings and fire. It was magnificent what you could fix with a bit of TNT. Looking around again he saw that the room was in shambles. Chunks of the ceiling had broken loose and just barely missed falling on the two brothers. The words scratched into the walls were cracked and unreadable. There was a small fire in the far corner caused by a torch fallen off the wall caused by the tremors. The obvious hole in the side wall was only meters away from where the two sat. The dust from the crumpled debris was starting to clear. 

And so were Tommy’s thoughts, enabling him to take in his surroundings as well. The first thing he saw was Wilbur standing in front of him with his back turned. Tommy had a perfect view of the damage done to his brothers back while trying to protect him. His heart stopped and bile rose to his throat as the image processed in his brain. The back of Wilbur’s shirt and coat we're gone, whether they were ripped to shreds by the blast or burned, he did not know. And quite frankly didn't care. What he did care about was the state his brother’s back was in. The skin was blistered, burned black, and covered in blood. The explosion seemed to not have cauterized the entire wound. His brother would bleed to death at this rate. 

He stood quickly much to his dismay, as his low blood pressure kicked in filling his vision with black splotches and hitting him with a splitting headache. He stumbled for a second and clenched his head. Wilbur seemed to have heard the ruckus and turned to his brother. 

——

_ I hate to say it but  _ _ your sister _ _ our brother was right. I'm a wanker, complete wanker. A fucking waste of time _

——

“I’m sorry Tommy. You couldn't do anything to save me. There was nothing left to save when you came here. I’m sorry to have wasted your time.” Wilbur said as he grabbed an iron sword from his inventory. He had better, bet he didn't want to dull them with his suicide. He looked at Tommy and smiled.

Tommy once again was frozen in place. Not able to do anything but accept fate.

“It was never meant to be.” Wilbur said with a peaceful smile on his face as he plunged the sword into his chest. He would finally be at peace.

——

Tommy screamed in agony as he watched the life fade from his brother's eyes. 

Suddenly the ceiling began to crack again and Tommy was forced to run out the way he came, leaving his brother’s body where he had wanted to die.

He fell to the ground and sobbed. 

There was nothing he could do and it hurt so much.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to re write this shit 5 fucking times because Ao3 is a bitch and doesn't save
> 
> also FUCK YEAH I BEAT MY WORD SCORE


End file.
